


8. A bunch of disasterz

by Inked_Eyes



Series: Adventures of My Chem. Tour [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anger, Behaved Mikey, Frerard, Jokes, M/M, Stress, Tour Bus, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can't cook...<br/>Gerard looses everything including his clothes...<br/>Bob and Ray are competitive Donkey Kong gamers<br/>And Mikey has to witness everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. A bunch of disasterz

**Author's Note:**

> :) ok so Mikey is responsible in this one. Soon I will be posting my first real full length story!

Tour Bus  
2:00pm in the US

Mikey's p.o.v

Touring is a blast. I love the band, the music and my best friends. Even if one of those guys is Gerard my older brother who happens to loose an article of clothing everyday while doing something completely normal in the bus.

I love performing, then leaving then performing again and again all over the US. I love every bit of he Touring band life. Even when the guys, well when they had bad days it gets tough. It tough being the spiritual advisor, talking them down from their stresses or addictions. Getting them off the grudges or playing peace when the fights break out

Right now was the most crazy time on the bus. The day was so hot and muggy, that everyone stunk so bad you wanted to cut your nose off with the nearest steak knife. Not only did everyone smell bad, but they also had matching attitudes and I was on the verge of stress tears

The smoke was so thick in the bus, I was pretty sure I lost my vision and if I hadent then it's gonna be gone sooner or later. Let's just say Ray shouldn't have left Frank in charge of lunch when I was getting gas. Never good to put Frank near any kind of kitchen unsupervised

"Can someone help me here!" I'm yelling because, fucking Bob Bryar and Ray Toro are slamming on those bongos in Donkey Kong so hard that I can't even hear myself.

No one responses. Everyone had left me to deal with chasing the smoke out of the van because last time I flooded the toilet I didn't help. Whatever... Wasn't my fucking fault

I groaned while shutting my eyes. Where was Gerard and Frank? Frank had disappeared as soon as I found out what he lit on fire was lunch. He toke off claiming the bathroom, shutting out the smoke with the door to block. Gerard? God knows where he hides. Probebly in the bunks sketching not even having a clue that the the kitchen was nuked with dinner bombs

I had grabbed a pair of black jeans to wave through the air, herding the smoke away from the bus and outside but the work was unfortunatally not achieving enough 

"Nooooooo! You dumbshit!" It was Bob from the bunks yelling at Toro who won the game. I herd the slam of he bongos colliding with Rays head followed up by the yell, too

I sighed. Why? Why did it matter. Could they see Frank caused lunch to die? What did that count for? Nothing

"Frank you are not getting lunch ever from-" but my speech was disrupted by someone colliding with me who was invisible in my eyes from the smoke. Clearly the smoke was as bad as I thought it was...

Omff was the sound that Gerard made as he fell to the ground on top of me, and good Lord! Gerard was in his underwear. Why was Gerard stumbling around in his fucking undies!

"Get off me!" I screamed even though the smoke wasn't his fault

" the pants Mikey!. Give me the pants!" Gerard yelled back

"What!? No! You don't deserve my fucking pants let alone they are way to small for your arse!" I pushed Gerard off and got to my feet

"No! My pants!" He groaned as he arose

"Gerard I don't-" oh wait I did have his pants. Dear God I was waving his pants through the air. This was all Frank's fault Gerard is running around in his fucking underwear...

I throw the pants at Gerard and screamed for Ray and Bob again, causing Gerard to giggle at my agitation

I couldn't believe these guys on bad days. How are they even the same guys who write such lovely music with me? I didn't know it was even possible

Ah yes the band on bad days. Just a bunch of disasters ...

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading or commenting


End file.
